


Vorpal Swords player "X" is.....

by R_4_L



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: The Generation of Miracles have gotten together to play against Jabberwock.  Their high school teams have come together to watch them play.  Coach Kagetora Aida has even managed to secure a block of seating for them all.  It's just a bit confusing as to why he didn't stack the Vorpal Swords team as full as he could.





	Vorpal Swords player "X" is.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonfire78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire78/gifts).

Kagetora Aida watched the generation of miracles practice. He had been right this was the only team that could possibly take on the Jabberwocky and win. 

"Riko, I need you Hyuga to find out how many of the their former team mates will be coming to watch the game. I can reserve a block of seats but they will have to buy their own tickets. The stadium is willing to give the students a discounted rate, but only if I give them an accurate number."

"Sure Dad, we'll get right on that and get a number to you right away." Riko and Junipei spent the next couple of hours calling and texting all of the past teammates and rivals. Many wanted to watch their friends put the arrogant American players in their place.

Game day came and while the Vorpal Swords spent the pre game in the locker room getting ready for the game, the rest of their teams sat together and caught up on how things were going with the new teams and a new school year.

When the ball dropped they cheered on their friends. They cheered when Kise took on prefect copy and Aomine entered the zone. One team mate after another analyzing the game play and giving their opinion of what the Generation of Miracles was going to do next and if it would work. It could be a close game. Kise wore himself out for the team. Then Murasakibara fell and broke his wrist.

"This isn't good," Tatsuya knew how much of a strain injury put on his large body. Falls like that took a lot longer to heal just because Atsushi was so large and so stubborn.

Rei Mibuchi looked at the Vorpal Swords bench. Kise and Atsushi were out. Kuroko was reaching the end of his limit. Aomine and Kagami were still going but he could tell they too were tired. Midorima and Akashi were the only two miracles who were still relatively fresh. Sure they had Hyuga, Takao, and Wakamatsu still on the sidelines, but there was still room for one more. Why didn't Kagetora fill all the spots? He was well known as a brilliant tactician and an impressive coach. 

The announcement just before half time answered all of his questions.

"Could the person in Row 27 seat F please go to the Vorpal Swords bench. That's Row 27 seat F to the Vorpal Swords bench."

The stadium was under a state of shocked silence. Why would a spectator be called to the players bench?

Wei Liu's quiet laugh had the those around him looking in his direction. "You don't understand, we're in Rows 25 to 28, seats A to H. It's one of us."

"Oh. Fuck. Me." Shinji Koganei shrank a little more in his seat. He'd asked Eikichi Nebuya to switch with him when the big man had sat down in front of him, blocking his view. 

Izuki laughed at his friend, it always seemed to happen to poor Koganei. "Go get 'em tiger." He slapped the teen on his back as he made his way down to court side. Shun meet Hyuga's gaze across the expanse and started to mouth one of his puns. Hyuga pushed his glasses up further on his face and glared at his best friend. This was going to be an interesting second half.


End file.
